


A Gentle Touch

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-17
Updated: 2005-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: When Joel is having difficulty sleeping, Benji gives him a massage to help him relax; a massage that does a lot more than just relax Joel





	

Joel yawned, his head falling against the inside of Benji’s thigh. He winced as the movement jarred his already stiff neck, one hand reaching up to rub it without taking his attention from the TV.

“You ok?” Benji asked, his hands knocking Joel’s away, kneading at the stiffness in his brother's neck and shoulder.

Joel hummed appreciatively, leaning back slightly into Benji’s touch. “That’s nice.” He frowned when Benji stopped and stood up, holding a hand to Joel. Still frowning, Joel let Benji pull him to his feet, their fingers tangling together as Benji tugged him up the stairs and into their bedroom. 

“Take your shirt off and get on the bed,” Benji instructed. 

“What?“ Joel laughed and shook his head, grimacing as another spasm of pain shot across his neck. “Ok, Ok.” He pulled his t-shirt off and lay on his stomach, pillowing his head in his arms. He watched Benji hunting through his bedside locker, wandering into the en-suite, muttering under his breath. “What you looking for?” Joel called after him, amusement colouring his tone.

“Not sure,” Benji replied. “Body lotion or... ah!” Rolling his sleeves up, Benji climbed onto the bed, straddling Joel’s hips He poured some of the lotion into his hands. “You really ought to see a doctor.” 

“It’s nothing,” Joel insisted. “I probably just slept funny or something.”

“For a whole week?” Benji sounded unconvinced, one eyebrow raised. He sighed and shook his head. “If you say so.”

“I’m fine, Benji. I’m promise.”   
Benji grunted in reply, forehead creasing lightly as he turned his attention to Joel’s shoulders, warming the muscles up with the heels of his hands; firm strokes from the base of his neck down along his shoulders. 

Any reply Joel might have had was lost as he sighed, eyes sliding closed as Benji continued kneading his shoulder blades. 

“OK?” Benji asked, giving Joel’s other shoulder the same treatment

“S’nice,” Joel purred, the corners of his lips tugging upwards in pleasure. He squirmed on the bed, stretching his legs out and spreading them. 

Benji laughed quietly. “Guess that’s a yes,” he muttered half to himself, using his thumbs to work out all the knots in Joel’s neck, Joel’s soft moans and exhalations guiding him. He nodded to himself, feeling the tension ease as he continued his ministrations. His hands slid further down Joel’s back, fingers drifting down his sides, tickling lightly and grinning when Joel giggled and squirmed. Laughing out loud, Benji tickled harder until Joel was wriggling desperately under him, legs kicking.

“Benji...” He whined breathlessly, trying to reach around and knock Benji’s hands away, still giggling as tears sprung to his eyes. “Please...” 

Benji laughed, pressing a kiss to Joel’s neck, tongue flickering out across his skin making Joel’s whine turn into a moan. “I can’t help it,” Benji protested. “You’re so fucking cute when you giggle.” He pressed his hands flat against Joel’s back, gently rubbing up from lower back to shoulders. “But still too tense.” He continued massaging until Joel fell quiet and still underneath him, small sighs escaping him as his tension eased as he slowly relaxed. “How’s that?” 

“You...“ Joel purred, stretching out and rolling over as Benji moved slightly. He grinned up at his brother, looping one arm around his neck and pulling him down. “Are incredible.” Joel flicked his tongue over Benji’s lower lip, sucking lightly on his lip ring before kissing him, his tongue teasing Benji into responding.

Benji groaned, pressing down against Joel, one arm supporting himself on the bed as he kissed Joel. A shudder ran through him and he ground his hips against Joel’s, clothed erections rubbing against each other’s.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Joel asked. 

Benji pulled back, refusing to meet Joel’s eyes. “Tamsin,” he replied quietly. 

“Oh.” Joel’s eyes darkened and he swallowed audibly. Shaking his head, he leaned up and kissed Benji again, hands sliding around his waist. “Well,” he continued, “remind me to thank her next time I see her.”

“That’s not what you usually want to do to her,” Benji remarked, raising one eyebrow. He ran the backs of his knuckles down Joel’s cheek, his fingers dragging along his lips. A giggle escaped him as Joel’s tongue darted out, pulling one finger into his mouth and sucking on it. 

“No,” Joel agreed. “But right now, I’m more interested in what I want to do to you.” He smirked, his hands sliding under Benji to unzip his pants, pushing them down his hips. Slipping one hand inside Benji’s boxers, Joel curled his fingers around Benji’s erection, pumping him slowly. He watched, grinning, as Benji’s eyes slid closed, his breath hitched, his lips parted and the arm bracing himself on the bed trembled. “And I think you are too,” He continued to stroke Benji’s cock, tongue fucking his mouth with the same rhythm. 

“Yeah,” Benji breathed, rocking his hips and placing his other arm on the bed to keep his balance. “Joel...”

“Lose the pants, Benj...” Joel pulled his hand out and rolled out from under Benji. He watched, eyes hooded, as Benji collapsed onto the bed, quickly pulling off his pants and boxers, discarding them. Joel grinned; his own clothes joining Benji’s on the floor as he grabbed a pillow, using it to raise Benji’s hips. “Legs up and apart,” he instructed, running his tongue over his lips, eyes blazing with lust as Benji rocked back slightly, his legs high, cock smearing pre-come over his stomach, balls hanging heavy. He groaned, locking his hands around his thighs, eyes sliding closed. “Very nice,” Joel murmured appreciatively, placing a kiss to the crease of Benji’s legs, making him tremble before pulling back to reach over to the bedside locker and pulling condoms and lube from one of the drawers. “Look at me Benji.”

Making eye contact with Benji, Joel coated his fingers with lube, rubbing his slick fingers around Benji’s ass, until he was able to slide his finger in. Pulling out, he applied more lube, sliding his middle finger in again, massaging the muscle from the inside until it started to relax and he was able to slide his finger in and out with less resistance. 

Benji moaned as Joel slid a second finger in, pumping them in an out slowly, twisting his wrist slightly, and gently parting his fingers. “Joel...” Benji panted the muscles in his legs trembling as he rocked back against Joel. “Please... Joel... Just... God... “He trailed off, desire making his voice thick as he begged his brother to fuck him. “Just do it!”

Joel exhaled heavily and nodded. “k,” he replied, tearing the foil from the wrapper and rolling a condom on to his erection. He leaned forward, kissing Benji hard, leaving a trail of kisses down his throat and chest, lapping at the pre-come pooling on his stomach. He uncapped the lube again, thoroughly coating his erection, panting for breath as he guided it to Benji’s opening. “Ready?” He asked, his own cock aching with need. 

“Yeah...” Benji nodded. He grunted, clenching his teeth as he felt the head of Joel’s cock breach the ring of muscles, exhaling heavily as he adjusted to the feeling. “Joel...“ He groaned, wriggling on the bed as Joel stilled. “No,” he protested. “Don’t stop. More, please...”

His own breath coming in shallow pants, Joel’s eyes widened and he pushed forward, slowly and steadily until he was fully sheathed in Benji, balls slapping against his ass. “Fuck, Benj...” He reached over, brushing a lock of sweaty hair out of Benji’s eyes, kissing him on the lips. A grin tugged his lips upward, his forehead resting against Benji’s as he braced himself on the bed, arms trembling, Benji’s legs wrapping around his waist. “Benj...” Joel breathed, pulling out slightly before pushing back in again.   
“Joel,” Benji replied. “So good,” he squirmed on the bed, cupping the back of Joel’s head in his hands, lifting his head to kiss him, sucking hard on his tongue. 

“Fuck...“ Joel whimpered, the trembling in his arms growing more pronounced as he struggled to keep control, his hips thrusting steadily into Benji; Benji in turn arching up and pushing down, encouraging him to move. Sliding one hand down Benji’s stomach, Joel’s fingers curled around Benji’s cock, pumping him hard and fast. 

A shudder ran through Benji, his balls drawing up as his orgasm spiralled through him, a wordless whine ripped from his throat as pleasure cascaded through him. White starbursts behind his eyes, fire in his veins and a guttural moan as he exploded, coating them both with come. 

Joel growled, forcing himself to watch as Benji slumped back down on the bed, fingers fisted on the sheet, skin glistening with sweat and come, his eyes squeezed shut and lips parted. Unable to resist, he bent forward, capturing Benji’s lower lip in his mouth, worrying it gently with his teeth then licking, sucking and nibbling his way down his throat to his chest. Still thrusting harder and faster into Benji, his rhythm becoming more and more erratic, Benji’s muscles spasming around him as his own orgasm shot through him with dizzying power, his come dripping down Benji’s thighs as he fell forward onto his lover. 

His cock slid out of Benji’s ass, nestling comfortably between his thighs as he rolled to lay next to Benji, head on his shoulder. Sighing contentedly, Joel smiled as Benji wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

“That’s not quite what I had planned for this evening,” Benji laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Joel’s head, feeling Joel’s grin against his skin. 

“No?” Joel replied, stretching out next to Benji, twining their legs together. 

“Not that I’m complaining.” Benji tipped Joel’s head up with one finger, kissing him. He smiled as Joel stifled a yawn, his fingers trailing over his shoulders. He nodded to himself; Joel was definitely more relaxed than he had been earlier. “Think you can sleep?” 

Joel nodded. “Yeah.” He yawned again, reaching down and pulling the sheets around them, curling into Benji as his eyes slid closed; the steady beat of Benji’s heart, the rise and fall of his chest lulling him to sleep, Benji following closely behind him


End file.
